


Friday Nights

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Friday Nights

Friday nights will be the best nights. Those will be the nights when you - and I - will have the most fun, because you'll have free reign in the knowledge that the marks you leave on me will be gone by Monday. 

It will become an unspoken rule, that Friday basically guarantees kinky shit. And since you have work on a Saturday morning, it means it's often as soon as we get in from work on a Friday evening. Sometimes a brew comes first, sometimes your dick is too hard by the time you get near home that you need a hole of mine to fuck as soon as possible. Your desperation makes it even more fun for me, and we both know I get off on being useful to you.

When you're in first it's always fun. You're oily and scruffy, as dirty physically as you're feeling. I come home smart, all colours and smiles with cute stories from the day, and you immediately make it clear what you need from me. I obey. 

I transform from a diligent young woman into an instant slut, ready for a rough hard fucking and severe punishments, topped off with degrading nicknames and Daddy play. If you're feeling kind, you'll work me how you know I like it, burying your fingers into my clit and pressing them hard there, calling me your Princess and your Baby Girl while you spank my butt.   
Other times we prioritise your needs. You trust me to remember our safe word, and until that word escapes my lips I'm nothing but your slave. Nothing is too far, and you pound every inch of my slutty holes, choking and flogging me, feeling the stress of the day melt off of you as you have your little girl to master. I scream your name into my gag, thanking you for every bit of pain you grant me, knowing if I'm not a grateful little whore ill be punished. Tits bruised, rope marks covered my body, my neck littered by collar lines and your fingers, bite marks on my ass and my pussy raw beyond belief, you looked at your smiling girl, relieved and balls emptied, satisfied.  
Friday nights, because the marks will be gone by Monday.


End file.
